


Taken Time

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i missed a whole day so this is all going really well, huh?





	Taken Time

**Author's Note:**

> i missed a whole day so this is all going really well, huh?

It takes Felicia three meetings to develop a crush on Azura. To become infatuated with the graceful way she moves, the soft smiles she sends to her siblings when she thinks only they are looking. To get lost in her gold eyes and feel her heart soar when Azura smiles at _her_.

They don’t talk much at first, only a passing ‘hello’ here and there before Azura returns to whatever important thing she’s needed for and Felicia dashes behind the nearest wall and squees. It’s in the mess hall that Felicia gets to see more than that, see the way Azura’s lips move up close with her adorable little smile as she takes Felicia’s order and ingredients. She runs off into the kitchens and Felicia falls onto the counter looking after her. She hears the faint humming of Azura’s song and squishes her cheeks in her hands like that would suppress the giddying rush of affection. Then Azura sighs ‘ah, wonderful’ and Felicia pushes herself to stand straight in a hurry, while the cook brings out one of the most delicious things Felicia has ever smelled in her life.

“I hope it’s to your liking.” She’s _smiling_ again, making Felicia focus on not having her heart burst out of her chest _and_ on not dropping the peach upside-down cake.

It takes Felicia three seconds since that to know she might be in love.


End file.
